


The Best Gift of All

by CasuallyMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, LadyNoir - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasuallyMiraculous/pseuds/CasuallyMiraculous
Summary: Chat Noir opens up to Ladybug about how lonely he gets around the holidays since the loss of his mother.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 20





	The Best Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little fic I decided to write! It hasn’t really felt like Christmas time for me, but it’s already Christmas Eve! Anyways, happy holidays!

The whole miraculous team had just finished fighting a villian, and were now helping the child who was just akumatized get back to his parents. Apparently, the kid had broken his parents vase, and was scared he would get put on the “naughty list” and get coal from Santa.

“I can’t believe Hawkmoth would akumatize this poor kid,” Ladybug said after the team returned the girl to her parents.

“Yeah, I hope he doesn’t plan on releasing too many akumas anytime soon,” Rena Rouge sighed, “I can’t keep disappearing from Christmas parties like this...”

“Tell me about it,” Ladybug said, remembering all the excuses she’s had to tell her parents recently. She felt so bad. Christmas was the busiest time of year for the bakery and she couldn’t even help her parents, even though she really wanted to.

“Well... speaking of Christmas parties,” Chat Noir put his arms around Ladybug and Rena Rouge as he continued, “We should have one of our own!”

The whole team just kinda stared at him.

Chloe was the first to speak up, “Didn’t you hear everyone talking about how busy they were just now?”

“Yeah, plus we’d just have to make more excuses to leave,” Rena Rouge agreed, “and for what, a silly party?”

“I’m on Rena’s side,” Carapace nodded.

As the three of them went on talking about how it was a bad idea, Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, and noticed how sad he looked. When he noticed her staring, he became aware of his face, and suddenly made a huge grin to cover up how he was really feeling.

“That’s alright guys, I get what you’re saying,” Chat Noir chuckled slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I should’ve thought that through more.”

Ladybug knew she had to help Chat Noir get out of this situation.

“Well, I need to get your miraculous back now,” Ladybug said.

It took a few minutes, but she eventually got all of their miraculous back. By the time she was done, however, she realized that Chat Noir had left. She tried calling him. not sure if he was still transformed. The call went to voicemail, but since it didn’t cut off immediately, she knew he was still transformed.

“Chat, where did you run off to?” Ladybug stared into her yo-yo phone, “I need to talk to you.”

She waited a few minutes, but when he didn’t respond she decided she would have to swing around the city until she found him. Luckily, they could stay transformed for longer, since neither of them used their special powers during the battle with the akuma.

It took about a half an hour or so, but she did eventually find him.

He didn’t see her at first. He was sitting on the edge of the eiffel tower.

She walked up to him.

“I love how the city looks from here,” Ladybug said softly as she sat down next to him, “Especially during Christmas time.”

Chat Noir stayed silent, eyes glued to the city lights.

“What’s wrong, Kitty?” Ladybug put her arm around him, and he leaned in.

He waited a few seconds, but finally he took a deep breath before telling her, “This is the second Christmas without my mom.”

Ladybug inhaled sharply. They had been partners for so long, yet she was just finding out about this now.

Chat Noir must have realized what Ladybug was thinking, so he spoke up, “I mean, I’ve moved past it, but every now and then, I remember what it used to be like,” he paused before continuing, “I don’t think that my dad has dealt with it as well as I have. I never really see him anymore, and sometimes I just get... lonely.”

Ladybug saw tears falling down his cheeks. She squeezed him even harder.

“It’s just... when I’m with the whole team, I feel like I can let loose, ya know?” He continued, “That’s why I wanted to have a party with everyone, but it was a stupid idea.” He turned his face away from Ladybug.

“No it wasn’t,” Ladybug reached for his chin and turned his face towards her, “We’re your teammates, your friends. It makes sense you’d want to be with us this time of year. I’m sure the others could make time for all of us to hangout.” Ladybug looked back to the city, “I’ll figure something out.”

They sat there for a few more minutes. It was nearing sunrise when Ladybug noticed Chat Noir holding something in his hand.

“What’s that?” she said pointing at the object he had in his hand.

He glanced down at his hand before saying, “It’s, um... actually something I was going to give you...” He held it up to her.

She took the small gift. It was wrapped in ladybug print wrapping paper, with big, golden ribbon tied around it. She untied the ribbon carefully, before slowly ripping apart the paper. She opened the box, and inside was a beautiful, heart-shaped locket.

She glanced at him, before opening it up. Inside was a selfie that they had taken a few months ago. She loved it.

“It’s amazing!” Ladybug smiled at him.

“I knew you’d like it,” Chat Noir’s familiar grin came back. He couldn’t even remember why he was nervous to give it to her in the first place.

“I actually got something for you, too,” Ladybug said as she put the locket around her neck. She took out her gift, wrapped in neon green paper, with a black bow on top.

Chat Noir’s eyes lit up as she handed the gift to him. After he finished unwrapping it, he let out a gasp.

“Thank you so much, Ladybug,” he whispered, taking her into a long, warm hug. It was the best gift he had ever received. Tears of joy started rolling down his face. 

And in his hands were his two new Kung Fu Panda 2 dvds.


End file.
